1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for keeping in readiness prestressed reserve strings for musical instruments, particularly violins and violas, should string changing become necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art including information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
When playing stringed instruments, in particular violins and violas, one sometimes finds it necessary to change one or another string quickly during a concert or performance. This is especially important, for instance, if a string breaks during a concert at which time it is essential to make the instrument playable again as fast as possible.
Up until the present, so far as we are aware, reserve strings are kept in the unstretched state, such as being coiled up. If such a string is used as a replacement on the instrument directly from its unstretched state, a relatively long time is required until tone stabilization is reestablished after the restringing. Therefore, repeated re-tuning has thus far been required after a string was changed, and such is normally either not possible during a concert, or at least is most disturbing.